earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Blood Brothers
Characters * Nightwing * Red Robin * Robin * El Flamingo * Oracle Location * Amusement Mile, Gotham City, NJ * June 4th 2017, 2359 EST VOX Archive * Nightwing: No movement at the south gate. How's the dead drop? * Red Robin: All's quiet here. How're things up in your bird nest atop the roller coaster? * Robin: sigh This is a waste of time. There's nothing here to see! * Oracle: Satellite feeds looks clear, too. Damian might be right. He might not show. Maybe the intel was wrong. * Red Robin: No... Damian has a better chance of me killing him than of this intel being wrong. * Robin: Your math is wrong, Drake. My chances of survival should you attack me are certain. * Red Robin: Yeah, even if I set off the C-4 I placed in your batarang pouch? silence Ha, made you look. chuckle * Nightwing: That does it... if he doesn't show in ten minutes, I am leaving. * Robin: Told you bringing her was a mistake, Drake. No work ethic. She cannot even handle a simple stakeout. * Nightwing: Oh, yeah? Damian, I bet I can make you leave before I do. * Robin: Doubtful. * Nightwing: voice: Hey, Timmy... sigh I'm bored. Come play with me. * Robin: gag Get a room. * Nightwing: Get a girlfriend. giggle * Robin: I have one. * Red Robin: scoff Yeah, you and Mia going steady now? * Robin: For the last time, Drake; Kent and I are not, nor will we ever be, in a relationship. * Nightwing: If it's not Mia then... Oh... giggle Carrie? * Oracle: Wait, what?! * Robin: I did not say that! * Red Robin: Oh, no way. Is he blushing? * Robin: I am not blushing... I hate you, Drake. * Oracle: No, no, no! Damian, is this true? Are you dating my sister?! Damian, answer me! * Red Robin: You love me... and you are blushing. laughter I almost don't even need my binoculars to see it. You're as red as your tunic! laughter * Robin: Stop it! * Red Robin: No way. This is too good. For all- * Robin: No, stop it! Behind you- * Red Robin: What is i- grunt, stumbling footsteps, cough, grunt, stumbling footsteps, thud * Nightwing: Tim?! Damian, what's happening?! * Robin: rustling, sword unsheathing, shout, rapid footsteps, whack You expletive expletive! whack, whack That was my brother! slice, shout, whack * El Flamingo: Hyrah! Gthock! laughter, whack, whack, sword slice, pained hiss, whack, whack, thud, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, rapid footsteps, whack, whack * Nightwing: Damian! Enough! fabric skidding on pavement, tap, tap Tim... Tim?! Come on, Tim... Wait a minute. Your armor caught it. There's no blood! Tim? * Red Robin: chuckle, pained hiss, chuckle, pained hiss, laughter I told you, Damian... You do love me. pained hiss * Robin: You... You... You... You weren't supposed to hear- sigh I am pleased to see you are not dead, Drake. breath You need to do a better job of watching your six, Drake! * Red Robin: Yeah, I love you, too, twerp. pained hiss Steph... I'm fine. It's just a broken rib... hiss or two. * Oracle: And Flamingo? It sounds like Damian might have killed him... Shall I call an ambulance or the coroner? * Nightwing: Call an ambulance, but tell them to hurry. He's breathing... but I don't know for how long. Trivia and Notes * Barbara has been suspecting Carrie may be interested in Damian because he's Robin but doesn't want her near him. * Stephanie recently took over as the defender of Blüdhaven when Dick decided to go undercover in ARGUS. Links and References * VOX Box: Blood Brothers Category:VOX Box Category:Stephanie Brown/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Gabriel Santo/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances